


Honor Breathes

by Westpass



Series: Vision Quest [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: What if Vision made a different choice in Infinity War?





	Honor Breathes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krafter2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/gifts).



"Vision, get your ass back on the table, " Natasha snapped.

The Black Widow stared him down. The Captain's expression was equally unyielding. 

Once, Vision would have followed their lead. 

Now...

He thought of Tony. Of Wanda. Of the friends standing in front of him, and the ones he suspected he'd never see again in this life. 

Thanos' servants would have killed her. And if their master got ahold of the Infinity Stones...that would be just the start. 

How many innocent lives were they going to sacrifice to protect a loved one? A hundred? A thousand? 

~~_Half the planet?_ ~~

Did Wanda love him?

They'd had so little time together, but it had been long enough for him to know that he didn't want any kind of a future without her in it.

He stepped back, avoiding Wanda's outstretched hands. 

_Make them sleep._ He pulled on the Mind Stone's power, for once not holding back, not trying to be gentle. The time for that had passed. 

The Avengers crumpled to the floor like discarded toys. 

He caught Wanda, setting her carefully onto a nearby bench. Smoothed her hair out of her face. 

The Wakandans stared at him, shocked. 

The sound of a gun's safety clicking off was the only audible noise in the room.

Vision glanced up to see the Winter Soldier in the doorway, a rather lethal-looking firearm in his hands.

"T'Challa?" Barnes asked sharply. His gaze flickered to the unconscious Avengers before settling on Vision.

"Vision...still believes that his death is the only guarantee of keeping the Mind Stone from Thanos." T'Challa's voice was heavy. 

"...is he right?" 

"It...is a gamble. The Avengers will fight, so will my people, but against Thanos' army..."

Barnes chuckled, a mirthless sound. "Steve will _always_ fight. " He lowered his arm to his side. There was a flash of sympathy, and...grudging respect? in his eyes. "Right. What's the plan? I don't think you'll have much luck getting the witch to cooperate."

Vision took a deep breath. "No. But I believe I...can induce the stone to shatter. Fragment. The energies will dissipate. It...will reconstitute itself eventually, but that would be years from now. Quite possibly, longer than Thanos' lifespan."

Barnes grinned wolfishly. "You let us worry about that."

"I need somewhere...isolated," Vision said, looking to T'Challa. "A place that has no one within--" he calculated swiftly--"two miles of it." 

"Easily enough done. My friend...are you sure?"

He couldn't let himself look at Wanda as he answered flatly, "Yes." 

Barnes and T'Challa exchanged a speaking look.  
"We'll do this on one condition. You *try* to survive, not just let the stone suck you down with it. If there's anything left of you, we're going to find a way to bring you back. Understood?"

"I...Yes. It's not that I don't want to, but...This is too much. She is," he admitted softly. 

They flew him to a deserted area of Wakanda, one more like desert than jungle. He was mildly glad for that. The destruction would be lethal to anything within range. 

Bucky and a few of the Dora Milaje waited on a hilltop just outside 'ground zero', watching...and guarding against any possible interference. 

Vision _reached--_

A white-blue column of light and fire engulfed the spot where the android stood.

The ground shook. Bucky staggered, went to one knee. 

When he regained his balance, and looked up, his heart sank. 

"Did it..."

"Yeah. Looks like it worked. " He stared at a huge, smoking crater, seeing golden threads of light unravel around an unmoving body in its center, briefly, before going dark.


End file.
